Clumsy Mess ooo FFaL Series 05
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Snapshot. Auch einfachste Dinge nehmen im Griffin-Haushalt einen vollkommen unerwarteten Verlauf.


**Clumsy-Mess**

© Fu-Dragon

Series: From Friends and Lovers , Snapshot  
>Paarung: Kermit Cara<br>Genre: Domesticity, Het, Friendship, Fluff  
>Rating: PG<br>Warnung: keine

Zusammenfassung: Auch einfachste Dinge nehmen im Griffin-Haushalt einen vollkommen unerwarteten Verlauf.  
>Disclaimer: Außer Cara und Clumsy gehört leider nichts mir - so ein Frell.<p>

Cara Griffin saß, ein kleines Liedchen vor sich hin summend, am Küchentresen und erstellte eine kleine Liste mit Dingen, die sie vor ihrer Abreise in die Flitterwochen noch erledigen wollte. Die frischgebackene Ehefrau grinste fröhlich vor sich hin, sie war überzeugt davon, der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden – nein, besser noch, unter einem Glücksstern geboren zu sein - denn genau vor drei Tagen hatte sich ihr größter Wunsch erfüllt: Ihre Heirat mit dem besten Mann dieser Welt – Detective Kermit Griffin, ihr Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung.

Noch immer kam es ihr wie ein Traum vor, dass der große, mysteriöse und über alles geliebte Mann nun für immer zu ihr gehören sollte. Sie unterbrach ihr Lied und murmelte ein paar Mal entrückt "Cara Griffin" vor sich hin. Der Name hörte sich noch fremd in ihren Ohren an, aber er klang ausgesprochen gut.

Ein leises Maunzen riss die junge Frau aus ihrer Tagträumerei. Eine Sekunde später landete ein weißes Fellknäuel grazil auf dem blankpolierten Tresen und haschte mit der Pfote nach dem Kugelschreiber, den sie in der Hand hielt. Cara lachte leise auf, ergriff ihr kleines Kätzchen Clumsy, nahm es auf den Schoß und kraulte es hinter den Ohren. Ein lautes Schnurren erklang, als es sich die Kleine dort gemütlich machte.

"Na meine Süße, du spürst wohl auch, dass wir uns bald für zwei Wochen trennen müssen. So anhänglich warst du noch nie", redete sie sanft auf das Tier ein.

Das Fellknäuel maunzte laut, als hätte es alles verstanden und leckte sich über die Pfote. Dann rollte es sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich am Bauch kraulen, während es versuchte, mit den Pfoten spielerisch die streichelnden Finger zu schnappen.

"Ey, lässt du deine Krallen drin!", tadelte Cara und zog ihre Finger zurück. "Das tut doch weh, wenn du mich erwischst."

Das Kätzchen drehte sich erneut herum und stupste mit dem kleinen Köpfchen auffordernd gegen den Bauch ihres Frauchens, gleichzeitig wetzte sie ihre Krallen an Caras Jeans.

"Autsch", rief die junge Frau empört aus und hob die Kleine hoch. Sie hielt sie dicht vor ihr Gesicht und schimpfte: "Tut man denn so was?"

"Miau", erwiderte Clumsy und schien sie herausfordernd anzusehen. Ihre winzige Zunge trat hervor und sie versuchte, Caras Nase zu erreichen. Das sah allzu komisch aus.

Cara musste kichern, der Kleinen konnte man einfach nicht böse sein. "Na komm, ich bring dich zu deinem Kratzbaum, da kannst du dich austoben", meinte sie, während sie sich erhob und das Fellknäuel in eine Ecke des Zimmers brachte, wo sie sie vorsichtig absetzte.

Ein protestierendes Maunzen tönte durch den Raum, aber ein paar Milchdrops und ein erquickendes Spiel mit einem Federwedel später, lag das Kätzchen dann zufrieden und müde auf der obersten Plattform des Kratzbaums und kringelte sich zum Schlafen ein.

Gerade als Cara sich wieder an den Tresen begeben wollte, klingelte das Handy. Sie zog es aus der Hosentasche und ging ran.

"Hi Prinzessin", ertönte die tiefe Stimme ihres Ehemannes. "Sie so lieb und mach mir die Haustüre auf. Ich werde die Hände voll haben."

"Was bringst du mit?", erkundigte sie sich sofort neugierig.

"Das siehst du bald. Ich bin gleich bei dir, beeil dich."

Dann wurde aufgelegt und Cara sprintete zur Haustüre. Als sie öffnete bog die grüne Corvair schon in die Auffahrt ein. Sie ging ihrem Geliebten entgegen und holte sich noch am Fahrzeug ihr Begrüßungsküsschen ab. Erst dann erlaubte sie Kermit, zum Kofferraum zu gehen und ein längliches, großes Pakt daraus hervorzuziehen.

"Wow, wie hast du das Riesending in den winzigen Hohlraum bekommen, den du großzügig als Kofferraum bezeichnest?", neckte sie ihn prompt. "Der hätte allerhöchstens den Namen Koffer verdient."

"Weib, sei nicht so frech, oder du wirst nie erfahren, was ich hier für uns ergattert habe", drohte Kermit unter Schnauben.

"Immer diese leeren Verprechungen. Brauchst du Hilfe?", ließ sich Cara nicht beirren.

"Geh mir einfach nur aus dem Weg", wies der ehemalige Söldner an und schob seine hübsche Frau, begleitet von einem Küsschen auf die Wange, zur Seite.

Cara hüpfte fröhlich ihrem Mann hinterher und grinste sich eins ab beim Anblick des leise fluchenden und ächzenden Kermit, der das unbeschriftete Paket direkt in den Wintergarten wuchtete. Nachdem er es dort abgelegt hatte, richtete er sich stöhnend wieder auf, beide Hände gegen die Hüften gepresst.

"Mein armer Rücken."

"Oh, mein armer, gebrechlicher Mann", spöttelte Cara liebevoll und umschlang ihn mit den Armen. "Soll ich dir den Rücken massieren oder gleich den Chiropraktiker rufen? Dieser Dr. Cameron soll sehr gut sein habe ich gehört."

Der ehemalige Söldner stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus und schob seine Prinzessin sanft von sich. "Wenn du schon kein Mitleid hast, dann pack wenigstens das Paket aus."

Ein schneller Blick auf die hochgezogenen Mundwinkel ihres Gegenübers überzeugten Cara, dass Kermit keineswegs beleidigt war. Daher machte sie sich mit Feuereifer daran, den Karton an den dafür vorgesehenen Laschen aufzureißen. Zum Vorschein kam eine große, beige Hängematte mit einer grün lackierten Aufhängevorrichtung und allem drum und dran.

"Ist das toll!", jubelte die junge Ehefrau. Sie sprang auf die Beine und umarmte ihren Gatten stürmisch. "Danke, danke, danke. Das habe ich mir schon lange gewünscht." Sie deutete auf eine Ecke des geräumigen Wintergartens. "Da neben der Bananenpflanze ist der perfekte Ort sie aufzustellen. Woher hast du nur gewusst, dass ich mit so einem Teil geliebäugelt habe?"

Kermit zog seine strahlende Frau näher an sich heran und eroberte ihren Mund mit einem innigen Kuss. Erst als sie aufgrund akuter Atemnot voneinander lassen mussten, bequemte er sich zu einer Antwort.

"Gewusst habe ich es nicht. In dem Fall war es Glück, denn ich dachte, da wir schon auf die Bahamas fliegen, kann es nicht schaden, wenn wir das Liegen in einer Hängematte vorher proben, bevor wir uns vor allen anderen blamieren."

"Auch egal, Hauptsache das Teil ist nun hier. Stellen wir sie gleich auf?", bettelte sie.

"Gemach, gemach, Prinzessin. Gönnst du deinem Ehemann nicht wenigstens ein paar Minuten Ruhe? Immerhin hab ich einen Achtstundentag hinter mir und dann noch das Chaos im Einkaufszentrum um diese Zeit, und nicht zu vergessen der Feierabendverkehr. Kurzum, ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Cara schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor. "Spielverderber. Irgendwie seid ihr Männer wie Kinder. Ihr wollt gefüttert, verhätschelt und gewickelt werden und vorher ist bei euch nichts drin."

Kermit knurrte tief aus seiner Kehle. Blitzschnell streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und fing sie ein, bevor sie davonlaufen konnte. Dann versetzte er ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hosenboden.

"Wie war das?"

Cara bedachte ihn mit einem gekonnten Unschuldsblick. "Wieso? Brauchst du etwa schon ein Hörgerät? Ich habe nur gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Der Cop lachte laut heraus. "Du hast eine sehr seltsame Art, dies zu umschreiben."

"Kreativität war noch nie mein Problem", entgegnete Cara und schmiegte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen enger an ihren Mann.

"Das habe ich auch schon festgestellt."

Er tupfte kleine Küsschen auf ihren Mund und streichelte besitzergreifend über ihren Rücken. Aber als sie wohlig stöhnte und die Liebkosungen vertiefen wollte, ließ er von ihren Lippen ab.

"Was gibt's zu Essen?"

"Rindergulasch, Nudeln und Salat." Cara versuchte, seinen Kopf wieder näher zu sich zu ziehen. "Ich habe allerdings nichts dagegen, wenn du dich weiterhin mit dem Nachtisch beschäftigst", flüsterte sie dicht an seinen Lippen.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung entließ er sie nach einem letzten, wenn auch sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss, aus seiner Umarmung.

"Dein Angebot ist sehr verführerisch mein süßer, unersättlicher Tiger. Ich würde es auch sehr gerne annehmen. Allerdings", er deutete auf seinen Magen, der just in dem Moment vernehmlich grollte, "muss ich mir erst Kalorien zuführen, bevor ich sie mit dir wieder verbrauchen kann."

"Na gut, dann gibt es eben Zitroneneis zum Nachttisch anstelle Meinereiner. Geh du schon mal vor. Ich schmolle noch etwas und richte dann das Abendessen", gab sie mit Leidensmine nach.

"Braves Frauchen", lobte Kermit keck, wich ihrem Hieb gekonnt aus und verschwand lachend im Inneren des Hauses. 

Gut eine Stunde später strich sich der ehemalige Söldner eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn. "Verflixt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie schwer es ist so 'ne Hängematte aufzubauen, hätte ich das Sonderangebot liegen lassen."

Ebenso ratlos wie ihr Mann, drehte Cara die Anleitung zum wiederholten Mal um 180°C. "Nun weißt du auch, warum das Teil so billig war. Eine Aufbauanleitung auf japanisch ohne Bilder kann hier kaum zum Verkaufsschlager werden. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viel von den Dingern deshalb wieder zurückgegeben wurden. Andererseits…" Sie zerknüllte das Stück Papier und warf es hinter sich, "…schaut es doch schon gut aus, was du bis jetzt fabriziert hast. Ich glaube, wenn du das Teil dort im rechten Winkel drehst, müsste das in den Rahmen passen." Sie deutete darauf.

Kermit musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, während er Caras Vorschlag in die Tat umsetzte. "Du bist eine schlaue Frau, genau daran hat's gelegen", lobte er grinsend.

"Sag ich doch immer wieder", entgegnete sie ebenso grinsend. "Es ist an der Zeit, dass du das auch mal feststellst."

"Oh, das tue ich jeden Tag. Ich kann es dir nur nicht ständig sagen, sonst wirst du mir zu Übermütig. Gib mir mal den Kreuzschlitzschraubenzieher bitte."

Cara streckte ihrem Mann frech die Zunge heraus und überreichte ihm den gewünschten Gegenstand. Gemeinsam legten sie sich noch einmal ins Zeug und zehn Minuten später hatten sie endlich die Hängematte zusammen gebaut und an dem Gestell befestigt.

Stolz blickte Cara auf ihre neuste Errungenschaft hinab. Sie rückte das Teil noch ein wenig hin und her, bis sie zufrieden mit dem Standort war, dann wandte sie sich freudestrahlend ihrem Mann zu, der gerade das Handwerkszeug zusammen packte.

"Schaut das nicht toll aus? Weihen wir es gleich ein?"

Kermit erhob sich von seiner knienden Position und verfrachtete den Werkzeugkoffer auf den Sitz der Hollywoodschaukel. "Aber sicher doch. Ich halte die Matte fest, dann darfst du als Erste hinein klettern."

"Hast du Angst, ich falle gleich wieder heraus oder wie?", neckte sie ihn.

"Mit Sicherheit sogar. In eine Hängematte einzusteigen ist nicht so leicht wie es aussieht", versicherte der Detective und trat neben seine Frau.

Diese zuckte nur die Schultern und begab sich an die andere Seite. Dann hielt er den Baumwollstoff fest, während sie, nicht gerade sehr elegant und begleitet vom Lachen Kermits, in die Matte kletterte.

"Oh ist das herrlich bequem", ließ Cara nach mehreren Sekunden verlauten und streckte sich genüsslich. "Kommst du auch mit rein? Uhm, es hält uns doch beide aus, oder?"

"Sicher, normalerweise halten die locker bis 300kg aus und so viel wiegen wir bei weitem nicht."

"Ich jedenfalls nicht", murmelte die junge Frau anzüglich.

"Na warte", erwiderte Kermit gespielt beleidigt. Er hüpfte mit soviel Schwung auf den beigen Stoff, dass die Hängematte wie wild zu schaukeln begann und Cara einen lauten Schreckensschrei ausstieß, weil es sie beinahe herausschleuderte. Kermit fasste im letzten Moment zu und zog sie dicht an sich, seine Brust bebte vor lautem Lachen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Cara klar wurde, dass Kermit keineswegs zum ersten Mal in einer solchen Hängematte lag, dazu ging er viel zu gekonnt mit dem schaukelnden Ding um. Nun doch ein klein wenig schmollend, weil er sie mal wieder an der Nase herum geführt hatte, boxte sie ihn in die Seite.

"Das ist nicht fair. Mir so 'nen Schreck einzuladen", beschwerte sie sich.

Kermit ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr empfindliches Handgelenk. "Das war es wert, dein Schrei hätte Tote auferwecken können."

"Ja, ja, mach du dich nur mal wieder lustig über mich", versetzte sie murrend.

Allerdings hielt ihre Verstimmung nur wenige Sekunden an, dann lachte sie wieder, schmiegte sich entspannt an ihren frischgebackenen Ehemann und murmelte ein leises 'herrlich'.

Der ehemalige Söldner versetzte die Matte in leichte Schaukelbewegungen und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. "Na, bequem?", erkundigte er sich leise.

Cara stöhnte wohlig. "Und wie. Unglaublich wie entspannend das ist. Ich könnte direkt einschlafen."

"Dann tu es doch."

Cara hob den Kopf und tupfte ihrem Mann ein Kuss auf den Mund. "Denkste, du willst mich doch nur wieder erschrecken." Sie stupste ihn an. "Hey, da fällt mir ein, wenn du weißt, wie man mit Hängematten umgehen muss, warum hast du dann so lange gebraucht, sie aufzubauen?"

"Wir haben unsere Teile nur an die Bäume geknüpft", gab der Cop knapp zurück.

"Und wann war das?"

Kermits Muskeln verhärteten sich. "Das willst du nicht wissen, Prinzessin."

Cara spürte seinen Stimmungsumschwung sofort. *Das war wohl zu seiner Söldnerzeit*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Art und Weise, wie er sich gerade verhielt, teilte ihr deutlich mit, dass Kermit keine guten Erlebnisse mit der Erinnerung verknüpfte.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte keine schlafende Hunde wecken", entschuldigte sie sich leise.

Kermit zog sie enger an sich. "Schon gut", erwiderte er, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Cara nicht mehr sehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Die kurze Unterhaltung hatte ihr auf unangenehme Weise mal wieder vor Augen geführt, dass es Bereiche in Kermits Leben gab, zu denen sie keinen oder nur sehr eingeschränkten Zutritt hatte…und auch niemals mehr bekommen würde.

Zwar hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, gleich nachdem sie von Kermits vorheriger Profession erfahren hatte, dass alles, was er dort erlebt hatte, größtenteils Top Secret war, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichter Schmerz in ihr Herz schlich. Zu wissen, dass Kermit furchtbare Sachen während dieser Zeit erlebt hatte – sie kannte nur einen winzigen Teil davon - und ihm nicht helfen zu können, mit den Erinnerungen klar zu kommen, ließ sie sich sehr hilflos vorkommen.

Sie dachte an die vergangene Nacht. Nach einem innigen und phantasievollen Liebespiel waren sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt eingeschlafen. In den frühen Morgenstunden war Cara durch Schreie und einen heftigen Rempler gegen ihre Schulter aufgewacht. Kermit hatte sich in den Fängen eines fiesen Alptraums befunden.

Nur allzu gut erinnerte sich die junge Frau an die von purem Terror geweiteten Augen ihres geliebten Mannes, nachdem es ihr endlich gelungen war, ihn aufzuwecken. Er hatte am ganzen Leib gezittert und sie angestarrt, als wäre sie der Leibhaftige – ja, er war sogar vor ihr zurückgewichen. Das Ganze hatte nur Sekunden gedauert, dann hatte sich Kermit daran erinnert, wo er sich befand und sie in die Arme genommen, aber es reichte, um sich unauslöschlich in Caras Gedächtnis zu prägen.

Sie hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass ihre unbedachten Worte vorhin nicht der Auslöser für eine weitere Nacht voller Alpträume sein würden. Kermit ahnte nicht, wie sehr sie immer mit ihm litt und wenn es nach ihr ging, dann würde er das auch niemals erfahren.

Das leise Maunzen Clumsys riss die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken. Erleichtert über die willkommene Ablenkung lockte sie das weiße Fellbündel an, wohl wissend, dass es dem Fellball sicherlich innerhalb von Sekunden gelingen würde, die niedergedrückte Stimmung zu vertreiben.

Das Kätzchen ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Es tapste einmal um die Hängematte herum und beschnüffelte das Gestell mit hochgestelltem Schwanz. Anscheinend kam es zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihm von dem unbekannten Gerät keine Gefahr drohte, denn es nahm einem kurzen Anlauf und sprang elegant hoch. Die Kleine landete mitten auf Kermits Bauch und entlockte ihm ein kurzes Stöhnen, da sich ihre Krallen unangenehm durch sein Hemd bohrten. Zwar zog sie ihre Krallen gleich nach der Landung wieder ein, aber der Ex-Söldner beschwerte sich dennoch über die rüde Behandlung.

Cara griff nach Clumsy und schob sie auf ihre Seite herüber. "Nun hab dich nicht so, so schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein", meinte sie leichthin.

"Sagt diejenige, die sich lauthals beschwert, wenn ihre Jeans zum Kratzbaum umfunktioniert wird", erwiderte Kermit und streckte die Hand aus, um die Kleine zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen.

"Natürlich, denn dann betrifft es mich und nicht dich. Und außerdem darf ich das", grinste sie, untermalt vom zufriedenen Schnurren des Fellbündels.

"Ach so und ich darf mich demzufolge nicht beschweren?", erkundigte sich Kermit mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Genau, mein Schatz. Du hast sie mir geschenkt, ergo hast du auch die Folgen zu tragen."

Der Cop lachte auf. "Also aus deiner Logik soll mal einer schlau werden. So verquer kann nur eine Frau denken."

"Kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn ihr Männer so einfach gestrickt seid, dass ihr hochgeistigen Ausführungen nicht folgen könnt", ging Cara auf das Geplänkel ein. Kaum ausgeredet, stieß sie einen leisen Schrei auf, denn das Kätzchen sprang unvermutet mit allen Vieren in die Luft und landete gekonnt ungekonnt auf Caras Solarplexus.

"Aua. Was soll denn das?", beschwerte sie sich stöhnend.

Kermits Antwort ging unter in einem lauten Knirschen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, krachte die ganze Hängemattenkonstruktion zusammen und die Beiden, nebst Katze, landeten unsanft auf dem harten Boden. Man hörte die Kleine noch fauchen, dann flitzte sie wie ein geölter Blitz davon.

Erschrocken schnappte Cara nach Luft. Im ersten Moment bekam sie gar nicht mit wie sich Kermit über sie beugte und sich besorgt nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte. Erst als seine Hände in fliegender Hast auf der Suche nach gebrochenen Knochen über ihren Körper glitten realisierte sie, was gerade geschehen war. Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Hände über die Seinen.

"Es geht mir gut", krächzte sie. "Ich habe mich nur sehr erschreckt."

Der Detective ließ von ihr ab und erhob sich. Dann reichte er ihr die Hand und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine.

"Das wird mich lehren, keine Sonderangebote mehr zu kaufen", meinte er grimmig und starrte auf das gebrochene Metallstück, an dem die Hängematte befestigt worden war.

"Clumsy war einfach zu schwer", meinte Cara trocken. Sie sah sich um. "Wo ist sie überhaupt? Die Arme muss den Schock ihres jungen Lebens bekommen haben."

Kermit zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, ich habe sie nur weglaufen sehen."

Caras Blick fiel auf die offene Türe des Wintergartens. Eisiger Schreck durchzuckte sie. "Mist! Was ist, wenn sie in den Garten gerannt ist? Da kann doch alles passieren, sie ist eine reine Hauskatze und immer nur unter Aufsicht dort. Wir müssen sie suchen."

"Keine Panik", versuchte Kermit seine aufgeregte Frau zu beruhigen. "Wahrscheinlich sitzt sie irgendwo unter dem Sofa und verdaut ihren Schreck."

"Und wenn nicht?" Cara machte sich von ihrem Mann los und wies ihn an: "Du suchst im Haus nach ihr, ich schaue im Garten nach. Wir müssen sie finden."

Kermit, der wusste wie viel die kleine Katze seiner Frau bedeutete, nickte nur kurz und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er machte sich nicht halb so viel Sorgen wie seine Prinzessin, aber da er ihren Dickkopf kannte spielte er eben mit, denn Cara würde sich nicht eher beruhigen, bis sie Clumsy heil und sicher in ihren Armen wusste.

Die junge Frau suchte im Schnellverfahren den noch spärlich eingerichteten Wintergarten ab, dann eilte sie in den Garten. Sie zwang sich dazu ruhig zu klingen und rief laut nach dem Kätzchen.

Kein Miau, wie sonst üblich, antwortete ihr und ein übles Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengrube aus. Im Geiste sah sie tausend Situationen, was so einem kleinen Ding in der Natur zustoßen konnte und sie steigerte sich weiter in ihre Angst hinein. In kurzen Abständen laut 'Clumsy' rufend, streifte sie durch das knöchelhohe Gras. Immer in der Hoffnung, irgendwo etwas Weißes aufblitzen zu sehen.

Nach dem Rasen kamen die dichten Büsche am Zaun dran. Cara holte sich einige Kratzer, weil sie jedes einzelne Gestrüpp mit den Händen auseinander schob und sich gleichzeitig ärgerte, keine Buchsbäumchen gepflanzt zu haben. Leider entdeckte sie auch dort kein Fellknäuel.

Vollkommen aufgelöst und den Tränen nahe musste sie schließlich erkennen, dass sich ihre Kleine nicht im Garten befand. Als Kermit, ebenfalls mit leeren Händen, den Garten betrat, entwich ihrer Kehle ein trockenes Schluchzen.

Der ehemalige Söldner eilte auf seine Frau zu und nahm sie beschützend in die Arme. "Du hast wohl leider auch kein Glück gehabt", brachte er die Sache auf den Punkt.

Cara presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Wo kann sie nur sein?", presste sie erstickt hervor. "Wenn sie auf die Straße gelaufen ist, dann…" Mehr brachte sie nicht hervor, denn die Angst schnürte ihre Kehle zu.

Kermit strich seiner Angetrauten beruhigend über den Rücken. "Wenn, dann ist sie wohl eher in den Wald gelaufen. Unsere Kleine ist doch schlau", versuchte er matt zu trösten.

Seine Worte erreichten genau das Gegenteil. Vollkommen geschockt löste sich Cara aus seiner Umarmung und starrte ihn an, beide Hände gegen ihren Mund gepresst.

"Oh Gott, das ist ja noch schlimmer. Dort gibt es wilde Tiere, die nur darauf warten, einen Leckerbissen wie Clumsy zu erlegen. Wir müssen sofort eine Suchmannschaft auf die Beine stellen!", rief sie panisch aus.

Kermit hielt seine junge Frau am Arm zurück. "Nun mach mal langsam, Prinzessin. Wegen einer Katze wird hier sicher keine Suchmannschaft anrücken. Wir können höchstens Peter anrufen und ihn und Caine bitten, uns zu helfen."

"Dann tu es doch endlich! Ich suche so lange weiter. Worauf wartest du noch?", schrie sie ihren Mann an, während sie versuchte, ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Völlig unerwartet legte Kermit seine andere Hand auf ihren Mund und zischte "Pscht."

Cara wurde stocksteif und schob rüde die Finger zur Seite. "Was soll das? Ich lasse mir von dir nicht den Mund verbieten! Für dich ist sie vielleicht nur eine Katze, für mich ist sie…."

"Sei ruhig! Ich glaube, ich habe was gehört", unterbrach Kermit gebieterisch die Schimpftirade.

Die junge Frau hielt sofort den Atem an. Hoffnungsvoll lauschte sie lange Sekunden lang, aber konnte keinen Laut vernehmen außer dem Zwitschern der Vögel, Straßengeräuschen und dem Zirpen der Grillen. Enttäuscht wisperte sie: "Da ist nichts, du hast dich verhört."

"Nein, ich bin sicher, ich habe ein Maunzen gehört", erwiderte Kermit bestimmt.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich voll auf den Laut. Dem jahrelangen Training als Söldner war es zu verdanken, dass er in der Lage war, störende Geräusche heraus zu filtern. Diese Technik hatte sich damals schon als sehr hilfreich erwiesen, wenn es gegolten hatte, in einer überfüllten Bar bestimmte Gespräche mitzubekommen. Bald schon verstummten alle anderen Klänge in seinem Gehör und Stille senkte sich über ihn. Dann hörte er plötzlich wieder das kaum wahrnehmbare Maunzen. Ohne Zweifel handelte es sich dabei um Clumsy.

*Mach weiter, meine Kleine, hör nicht auf*, bat er in Gedanken. Er neigte den Kopf, um besser erfassen zu können, aus welcher Richtung dieses Maunzen kam. Zur Sicherheit legte er einen Finger gegen seine Lippen, um seiner Frau zu signalisieren, still zu sein.

Es schien, als habe das Kätzchen seine unhörbare Bitte vernommen, denn das ängstliche Maunzen erklang erneut. Sicher, dass er nun die Richtung hatte, von dem der Laut erklang, öffnete Kermit seine Lider und schritt dem Geräusch entgegen. Gleichzeitig suchte er akribisch die Gegend ab.

Er lief mehrere Meter weiter, dicht gefolgt von Cara, die wisperte: "Ich höre es jetzt auch."

Dann sah er plötzlich etwas Weißes blitzen. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf den alten Pflaumenbaum ganz am Ende des großen Gartens. "Wir haben sie gefunden, sie sitzt dort oben."

Cara folgte seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger ins Geäst und entdeckte nun ebenfalls den weißen Fleck. Vor Erleichterung traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Der Kloß in ihrer Kehle war so dick, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte.

"Geh du zu ihr und versuche, sie zu beruhigen. Ich hole die Leiter", gab Kermit Anweisungen.

Cara hörte ihren Mann schon gar nicht mehr, denn sie rannte los und steuerte auf den Baum zu. Gleichzeitig meldeten sich heftige Gewissensbisse, da sie bei der Suche nach ihrer Katze immer nur nach unten geschaut hatte und gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, dass die Kleine im Baum sitzen konnte.

Tatsächlich befand sich Clumsy auf der mehrere Meter hohen Baumkrone und miaute ganz verzweifelt. Die Art wie sie auf dem, in Caras Augen sehr dünnen Ast, auf- und ab tippelte machte deutlich, dass das Kätzchen ohne Hilfe wohl nicht von dort runterkommen würde.

"Ganz ruhig, meine Kleine. Wir holen dich gleich", rief Cara dem Fellknäuel zu. "Dein Herrchen sucht schon nach der Leiter. Harre noch eine kleine Weile aus, dann bist du bald gerettet."

Es kam Cara wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Kermit mit der ausziehbaren Leiter im Schlepptau erschien. Er drückte das leicht Spitze Ende der Leiter fest in den Boden und lehnte sie dann gegen den Baum.

"Na endlich", kommentierte Cara das Tun und strich sich fahrig durch die Haare.

Kermit warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, während er die Leiter auszog. Sie reichte zwar nicht ganz bis dahin, wo sich Clumsy befand, aber Kermit war sich sicher mit ein wenig Strecken würde er sie erreichen.

"Halte du die Leiter fest, während ich hochkletter", meinte er.

"Nein, ich will da hoch", widersprach Cara prompt.

Kermit betrachtete seine Frau von oben bis unten. Angefangen von den zitternden Händen, dem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, bis hin zu den auf- und ab wippenden Fußballen.

"Den Teufel werde ich tun, dich in diesem Zustand eine Leiter hochklettern zu lassen." Natürlich öffnete sie den Mund zum Widerspruch, aber Kermit redete einfach weiter. "Willst du hier noch eine Weile herumstehen und darüber diskutieren, wer nun hochklettert, oder möchtest du Clumsy endlich von dort runter haben?", meinte er absichtlich rüde.

Tiefe Röte schlich sich in Caras Wangen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, warf ihm unter dichten Wimpern einen brennenden Blick zu und umfasste dann die Seitenteile der Leiter so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Kermit lachte leise in sich hinein, obwohl er die Situation alles andere als komisch empfand. So leicht gab Cara normalerweise nicht nach. Aber gerade das machte ihm sehr deutlich bewusst, wie sehr seine Prinzessin sich um die kleine Katze sorgte. Er umfasste sanft Caras rechte Hand und löste sie von der Leiter. Er drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Knöchel und sah ihr tief und beruhigend in die Augen.

"Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln, du musst mich nur zuerst auf die Leiter lassen, bevor du sie festhältst", erklärte er.

Die Röte auf Caras Wangen vertiefte sich. "Mach einfach", erwiderte sie erstickt.

Kermit nickte zuversichtlich, ergriff die ersten Sprossen und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Der Stellwinkel der Leiter war gut gewählt, so dass er schnell und ohne Probleme vorwärts kam. Bald erreichte er das Ende der Sprossen und musste feststellen, dass er die Entfernung 'Leiterende zu Katze im Baum' unterschätzt hatte. Und wenn er sich noch so reckte, er kam nur ungefähr in die Nähe des Kätzchens. Es fehlte ein guter Meter.

Kermit streckte die Hand nach oben und bewegte seine Finger in Nachahmung eines Katzenspielzeugs. Mit sanfter Stimme lockte er: "Komm her, Clumsy. Komm zu Herrchen, da bist du sicher."

Das Kätzchen blickte von oben auf ihn herunter. Es maunzte leise, tippelte einmal auf der Stelle und setzte sich dann auf den Ast, wobei ihr Schwanz aufgeregt hin- und her zuckte.

"Nein, nein, nicht sitzen, meine Kleine. Komm einfach her zu mir. Na komm, die kurze Entfernung schaffst du doch mit links", lockte Kermit erneut.

Als Antwort kam nur ein erneutes Maunzen, ansonsten blieb Clumsy genau da, wo sie war.

"Kermit, ich habe noch ihre Lieblingsdrops da. Vielleicht hilft das", ertönte Caras Stimme unter ihm.

"Gute Idee, reichst du sie mir hoch?", entgegnete Kermit, ohne das Kätzchen aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Natürlich, ich muss nur ein paar Stufen hochklettern."

"Okay."

Gleich darauf erzitterte die Leiter leicht, während Cara ein paar Stufen erklomm. Kermit ließ die Hand, mit der er sich nicht im Baum festhielt, nach unten hängen und ein paar Sekunden später wurden ein paar Drops in seine Handfläche gedrückt.

"Danke, gibt mir Bescheid, wenn du wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hast", meinte er, schloss seine Finger um die Drops und wartete geduldig bis seine Frau wieder unten war.

"Bescheid", erklang es wenig später.

Kermit nickte. Erneut verlagerte er sein Gewicht so, dass er sich so lang wie möglich machte und streckte die Hand mit den Drops der Katze entgegen.

"Na komm, meine Kleine. Die hast du doch am liebsten. Komm und hol sie dir", lockte er erneut.

Die Schnurrhaare des Kätzchens zuckten. Sie machte den Hals lang, es sah so aus, also ob sie versuchte, die Leckerei auch so zu erreichen. Als das nicht gelang, miaute das Fellknäuel und begann sich die Pfote zu lecken.

Kermit verdrehte entnervt die Augen. "Nein, du sollst dich jetzt nicht putzen, du sollst zu mir kommen!"

Zum Dank für den Anraunzer drehte sich Clumsy herum, und Kermit sah sich nur noch mit dem blätterbedeckten, ehemals reinweißen Hinterteil und dem zuckenden Schwanz konfrontiert. Er fluchte verhalten.

"Du sollst sie nicht anmotzen. Jetzt hast du sie nur noch mehr erschreckt", ertönte Caras anklagende Stimme einen Stock tiefer. "Kermit, komm runter. Ich gehe hoch und schaue, ob sie auf mich hört."

"Sture Weiber. Sind doch alle gleich", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Lauter sagte er: "Nein, bleib unten. Wenn Clumsy nicht zu uns kommt, dann komme ich eben zu ihr."

"Das kannst du nicht machen. Der Baum ist ziemlich morsch, ich glaube nicht, dass er dein Gewicht trägt", erwiderte Cara entsetzt.

Kermit riskierte einen Blick nach unten. "Und was soll ich sonst tun? Ich kann Clumsy ja schlecht vom Baum schütteln wie eine reife Pflaume."

"Deinen Sarkasmus kannst du dir sparen. Wir können immer noch die Feuerwehr rufen."

"Ach ja? Und wie kommen die mit der Drehleiter hierher?" Er machte eine weitausschweifende Bewegung mit der freien Hand. "Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ist der Garten von zwei Seiten von Wald umschlossen und auf der anderen Seite steht ein hoher Zaun. Solange die Trucks nicht über Zäune springen können, bringt uns das gar nichts."

Ein resignierter Seufzer erfolgte. "Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein. Okay, aber sei bitte vorsichtig. Ich will noch nicht zur Witwe werden."

"Vorsicht ist mein Mittelname", scherzte Kermit in dem wenig erfolgreichen Versuch, seine aufgeregte Frau zu beruhigen.

Sie sagte noch etwas, aber der ehemalige Söldner bekam es schon nicht mehr richtig mit. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe. Mit geübtem Blick betrachtete er das Geäst. Er musste nur ein wenig nach links, dann würde er den Hauptstamm erreichen und von dort aus konnte er nach oben klettern. Er widerstand dem Drang, fest an dem Stamm zu rütteln, denn das würde nur die Katze erschrecken. Eigentlich müsste der Stamm ihn auf jeden Fall tragen können und die dickeren Äste sahen auch nicht gerade so aus, als würde ein Windstoß sie umwerfen. Was konnte schon schief gehen? In seiner Söldnerzeit hatte er auf wesentlich unsicheren Dingen umher klettern müssen. Kleinigkeit.

"Cara, ich verlasse nun die Leiter. Geh du bitte einen Meter zurück. Ich will nicht, dass dir womöglich Rinde oder Äste auf den Kopf regnen", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich.

"Okay", ertönte es leise.

Kermit erfasste mit einer Hand den dicken Baumstamm, verlagerte das Gewicht auf das rechte Bein und schob das linke vorsichtig vor, so dass seine Fußsohle auf dem Ast vor ihm ruhte. Dann verlagerte er Schrittweise den Mittelpunkt seines Körpers und als kein Knarzen oder Ächzen zu hören war, zog er den rechten Fuß zu sich heran.

Nun stand er mit beiden Beinen auf dem etwas hin und her schwankenden Ast, der sein Gewicht ohne Probleme trug. Darauf bedacht, den Ast nicht in noch mehr Schwingungen zu versetzen, arbeitete sich Kermit zentimeterweise vor, bis er den Hauptstamm erreichte und umklammerte diesen fest. Dann begann er, ähnlich wie die Palmenkletterer in der Südsee, sich an dem Stamm entlang zu hangeln, wobei er die kräftigeren Äste wie Kletterstangen behandelte und sich daran hochzog.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er sich auf etwa gleicher Höhe mit dem Kätzchen befand. Clumsy hatte sich inzwischen wieder herum gedreht und schien ihn neugierig zu betrachten. Verängstigt wirkte sie jedenfalls nicht.

Behutsam und gleichzeitig leise auf sie einredend, streckte Kermit eine Hand nach Clumsy aus, während er sich mit der anderen am Geäst festhielt. Es behagte ihm nicht sehr, so zwischen Himmel und Erde zu schweben. Vor allen Dingen, als er merkte, dass ihn noch immer gute zehn Zentimeter von der Katzendame trennten. Allerdings ging es hier nicht mehr weiter, denn in dieser Höhe konnte er nicht mehr riskieren, den Hauptstamm zu verlassen. In der Baumkrone waren die Äste viel zu dünn, um sein Gewicht zu tragen.

Einer Eingebung folgend, griff er in seine Jackentasche und zog die Milchdrops hervor, bevor er die Hand erneut nach dem Fellbündel ausstreckte und auffordernd seine Finger bewegte.

"Na komm her, meine Kleine, hol dir das Leckerchen", lockte er.

Der Hals des Kätzchens wurde immer länger. Er maunzte leise, als es merkte, dass es so nicht rankam. Und dann endlich setzten sich Clumsys Pfötchen in Bewegung. Stück für Stück rückte sie näher, das Köpfchen noch immer so weit es ging vorgestreckt.

Kermit stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Er kam ihr noch ein kleines Stückchen mehr entgegen, was darin resultierte, dass das Fellknäul stocksteif stehen blieb.

"Oh nein, komm schon. Nur noch zwei Schrittchen." Auffordernd rieb er seine Finger aneinander.

Clumsy legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete die Finger ganz genau. Zu Kermits Erleichterung kam sie tatsächlich noch einen Schritt näher. Doch dann setzte sie sich plötzlich auf ihr Hinterteil und hieb mit einem Pfötchen nach den Fingern.

"Nein, nein, nicht spielen. Komm doch einfach her", lockte Kermit mit dem Unterton der Verzweiflung.

Clumsy dachte gar nicht daran. Wann immer Kermit seine Finger bewegte, versuchte sie mit dem Pfötchen einen davon zu erhaschen. Kermit hatte zwar so viel Verstand, dass er seine Hand nach jeder 'Runde' ein kleines Stückchen zurückzog und das Fellknäuel automatisch folgte. Aber immer, wenn er versuchte nach dem kleinen Ding zu greifen, wich es sofort zurück. Für sie schien das ein wunderschönes Spiel zu sein.

Cara seufzte ungeduldig. Sie bekam nur zum Teil mit, was da oben vor sich ging. Zu viele Äste und Blätter verbauten ihr eine klare Sicht. Ab und an sah sie weißes Fell aufblitzen und sie erkannte auch deutlich Kermit, der wie eine überreife Riesenpflaume am Baumstamm klebte, aber damit hatte es sich auch schon. Was genau er da oben machte blieb ihr verschlossen, und Cara getraute sich nicht nachzufragen, denn sie hatte Angst, ihn in seiner Konzentration zu stören. So wie er an dem Stamm dran hing, das wirkte nicht unbedingt bequem.

Ein paar Blätter rieselten von oben herunter, gefolgt von mehreren kleinen Zweigen. Cara machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie nicht getroffen wurde und schob die Hand über die Augen, um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen und vielleicht einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Knacken, dann ein Knirschen, untermalt von einem lauten Miauen und einem Schrei. Caras Magen zog sich zu einem festen Klumpen Furcht zusammen. Die nächsten Sekunden dehnten sich wie in Zeitlupe aus. Hilflos musste sie miterleben wie ihr geliebter Ehemann das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Noch mehr Zweige und Blätter regneten auf die Erde. Kermits Körper wurde wie eine Kugel in einem Flipper von einem Ast zum anderen geschleudert, seine Arme und Beine wedelten wild in der Luft herum. Einmal bekam er einen Ast zu fassen, rutschte aber gleich wieder ab. Weiter ging die Talfahrt, immer tiefer, bis er mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Pures Adrenalin rauschte durch Caras Adern. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie meinte, es würde gleich aus ihrem Brustkorb springen. Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Laut aus und hetzte zu dem still daliegenden Kermit. Zitternde Finger pressten sich gegen seine Halsvene.

Ein Schluchzen löste sich aus Caras Kehle, als sie den kräftigen Puls ertastete. *Er lebt, er lebt*, jubilierte sie. Die Freude währte nur kurz, denn dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass er trotz allem schwer verletzt sein könnte.

In fliegender Hast ließ sie ihre Finger über Kermits Körper gleiten. Im Hals und Nackenbereich war sie besonders vorsichtig. Gleichzeitig machte sie sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe, dass sie noch immer so wenig über erste Hilfe wusste. Was, wenn sie gebrochene Knochen übersah oder schlimmeres? Eine kleine, rational verbliebene, Stimme im Inneren flüsterte ihr zu 911 zu wählen, aber sie schaffte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weit weg von ihm zu bewegen.

"Prinzessin, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du mich begrabschst von oben bis unten, aber könnten wir nicht einen bequemeren Untergrund dafür finden? Beispielsweise ein schönes, weiches Bett?"

Die tiefe, wenn auch ziemlich atemlos klingende Stimme, riss Cara aus ihrer Selbstkasteiung. Als sie ihren Kopf hob, blickte sie direkt in Kermits ein wenig getrübt wirkende Augen.

Tränen der Erleichterung und der Freude liefen über ihre Wangen. "Oh Gott, du lebst, du bist hier. Es geht dir gut", rief sie aus und eine Sekunde später, sehr skeptisch: "Es geht dir doch gut? Was tut weh? Kannst du dich bewegen? Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen? Wo schmerzt es am meisten? Du wirst doch nicht gleich wieder ohnmächtig, oder? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Oh, am besten bleibst du liegen, ich bin gleich wieder zurück", blubberte sie wie ein Wasserfall.

Cara versuchte aufspringen, aber lange Finger schlossen sich wie Stahlklammern um ihr schmales Handgelenk. Sie fühlte sich dicht an ihren Ehemann herangezogen.

"Hey, flipp nicht aus!" Der harte Tonfall durchbrach ihre Panik sofort. Ein wenig sanfter kam hinterher: "Ich bin okay."

Cara atmete tief durch. Sie musterte Kermit von oben bis unten, katalogisierte jede erkennbare Schramme, die Risse in Hemd und Hose, den Dreck, einzelne Blätter, das beruhigende, gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust, seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Okay sieht für mich anders aus. Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade wie eine reife Pflaume vom Baum gefallen", meinte sie trocken.

Kermit kommentierte es mit einem kurzen Lacher, der schnell in ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen unterging. "Okay - okay ist vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber ich kann dir versichern, ich brauche keine fremde Hilfe."

Cara zog skeptische eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verschränkte ihre Finger mit Kermits. Der kleine Kontakt gab ihr gewaltigen Auftrieb.

"Ganz sicher? Immerhin bist du gerade mehrere Meter durch die Luft gesegelt. Ich glaube dir nicht so ganz. Spielst du wieder den Helden, bis du irgendwann mit inneren Blutungen vor mir zusammenbrichst?"

Kermit grinste schräg. "Ich schwöre, es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut. Die Äste haben irgendwie meinen Fall gedämpft, da bin ich selbst beim Fallschirmspringen schon härter aufgekommen." Liebevoll strich er Cara eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr.

"Abgesehen von einem sehr angeschlagenen Selbstbewusstsein, ein paar Kratzern und Prellungen und wohl noch mehr blauen Flecken geht es mir gut. Keine inneren Verletzungen, keine gebrochenen Knochen, keine Hirnerschütterung, keine Übelkeit – nur der überwältigende Drang, mich endlich aus dieser erniedrigenden Position zu erheben, ins Haus zu gehen und die ganze Peinlichkeit hier zu vergessen. Außerdem…"

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Stöhnen unter, denn ein kleines, weißes Fellbündel landete mit ausgefahrenen Krallen zielsicher auf Kermits Bauch.

Cara strahlte wie die aufgehende Sonne. Sie griff sofort nach dem Kätzchen und drückte es gegen die Wange. "Clumsy! Da bist du ja wieder. Du hast es also auch herunter geschafft. Gott sei Dank."

Der ehemalige Söldner richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und rieb sich über den Bauch. Sein brennender Blick fixierte das kleine Kätzchen.

"Der kleine Teufel. Sieht so unschuldig aus, dabei hat sie es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

Cara drückte das Fellknäuel nur noch dichter an sich. "Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

"Tja, die Kleine hat sich einen Spaß mit uns gemacht. Sie war sehr wohl in der Lage, auch ohne unsere Hilfe herunter zu klettern. Spätestens als sie mir plötzlich auf den Kopf sprang, ich ihren Schwanz im Gesicht hatte, deswegen Niesen musste und daher das Gleichgewicht verlor, wusste ich es. Das nächste Mal lasse ich sie da oben, oder, noch besser: wir legen sie ab jetzt an eine lange Leine, dann kann das nie wieder passieren."

Cara schaute entsetzt drein. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

"Na sicher doch." Kermit schaffte es genau 2,3 Sekunden ernst zu bleiben, dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel verdächtig in die Höhe.

Langsam sank ein, was er gerade preisgegeben hatte. "Sie sprang auf deinen Kopf und wedelte mit ihrem Schwanz in deinem Gesicht herum?" Es klang ziemlich unterdrückt.

Kermits Mundwinkel zogen sich ein Stück weiter nach oben, obwohl er versuchte böse zu schauen. "Verdammt, das habe ich nicht ausplaudern wollen", kommentierte er.

Um Caras Beherrschung war es geschehen. Die Erleichterung, dass alles gut ausgegangen war und die Vorstellung wie Clumsy auf Kermits Kopf ausgesehen haben musste war zu viel. Cara lachte los und laut und lange und aus vollem Herzen, bis sie, begleitet von Kermits eigenem Lachen, atemlos neben ihrem Mann lag und nach Luft schnappte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Ehepaar wieder in der Lage war, einen normalen Satz zu konstruieren. Letztendlich kämpfte sich Cara wieder auf die Beine und streckte ihrem Mann die Hand entgegen.

"Komm, ich bring dich ins Haus, mein edler Ritter in der angeschlagenen Rüstung, wo ich mich liebevoll um dich kümmern werde."

Kermit ergriff die Hand, ließ mit halb gespieltem-halb echtem Stöhnen auf die Beine ziehen und legte dann den Arm um die Schultern seiner Ehefrau.

"Du hast die besten Ideen, meine Prinzessin. Abmarsch."

Epilog

Kermit Griffin lag, so wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, auf dem Bauch im großen Ehebett und blätterte durch die Waffenzeitschrift. Das Klicken der Schlafzimmertüre und leise Schritte kündigten Caras Erscheinen an.

Ohne aufzusehen meinte er: "Na, alles erledigt? Fenster und Türen verschlossen, Gefechtsstand ausgerichtet, Kinder versorgt, Katze verschnürt und angebunden?"

Cara kicherte leise. "Ja, so ungefähr."

Weiteres Rascheln, etwas fiel mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Wusch zu Boden. Kermit blickte auf, die Luft verließ seine Lungen in einem einzigen, großen Stoß.

"Himmelmariajesusundjosef, Weib!"

Cara, die Augen groß und unschuldig aufgerissen, kam hüftschwingend ein wenig näher. Der Ehering, das einzige Kleidungsstück, das sie noch trug, blitzte kurz im Lampenlicht auf.

"Ist was?"

Mit unverhohlener Lust und Begehren betrachtete Kermit seine Frau langsam von oben bis unten. Gierig saugte er all ihre sanften Kurven in sich auf, keine noch so kleine Pore entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Der intensive Blick kam einer Liebkosung gleich und er lächelte selbstgefällig, als seine Prinzessin wenig später leise aufstöhnte – und das nur, weil er sie so ansah.

"Nein, nichts. Ich vergöttere nur mein wunderschönes Juwel, das seit drei Tagen nun endlich rechtmäßig mir gehört", meinte Kermit nonchalant.

Ein harter Klaps landete auf seiner vom Sturz noch schmerzenden linken Pobacke. "Autsch, verdammt was soll das denn?" quiekte er empört. "Das sollte doch ein Kompliment sein."

"Das war dafür, dass du mir heute solch einen Schrecken eingejagt hast. Bitte tu mir das nie wieder an." Ungeweinte Tränen schimmerten in Caras Augen.

Beinahe schon an ihre schnellen Stimmungsumschwünge gewöhnt, streckte Kermit einen Arm nach ihr aus und zog sie mit aufs Bett. Beruhigend streichelte er ihren Rücken.

"Hey, Prinzessin, ist schon gut. Es tut mir leid, okay?"

Cara schniefte leise. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe dich ja da rauf geschickt. Aber als du da runterfielst…da…da…dachte ich du wärst..."

Kermit tupfte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn. "Aber ich bin es nicht. Ich bin hier, ganz nahe bei dir. Und ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich so schnell wieder loszulassen. Es war ein Unfall, ein dämlicher, doofer Unfall."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber…."

"Nein, kein aber. Dinge passieren nun einmal. Wir haben über unser Schicksal keine Kontrolle. Das musst du akzeptieren."

Ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer hob ihre Brust. "Ich weiß das. Es ist nur verdammt schwer."

"Das ist es. Je eher du dich daran gewöhnst und dir das klar machst, desto besser." Ein sanfter Kuss landete auf Caras Lippen. "Wie wäre es, wenn du die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein lässt und dich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrierst?"

In eindeutiger Absicht strich Kermit mit schmetterlingssanfter Berührung ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und brachte sie damit zum Erschauern. Unwillkürlich drückte sie sich enger an ihn und er spürte wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte.

"Bist du dazu überhaupt in der Lage?"

Cara warf ihm einen koketten Blick zu. Sie deutete auf einen langen Kratzer am Arm und dann auf ein Pflaster am Nacken.

Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen legte sich Kermit auf den Rücken und zog seine junge Frau auf sich.

"Mir hat mal jemand gesagt, dass kleine Küsschen auf die Stellen, die weh tun, den Schmerz vertreiben", meinte er anzüglich.

"Oh." Cara richtete sich auf und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Hüften, während sie seinen Oberkörper betrachtete.

Kermits Hals wurde ganz trocken bei diesem hocherotischen Anblick. Caras Brust hob und senkte sich in tiefen Atemzügen und brachte so ihre perfekten Rundungen voll zur Geltung. Nur mit viel Willenskraft schaffte er es, nicht nach den verlockenden Hügeln zu greifen und sie zu liebkosen.

"Ich glaube, dann habe ich heute sehr, sehr viel zu küssen, nicht wahr? Am besten fange ich gleich damit an", hauchte Cara verführerisch.

Kermit lächelte breit und deutete auf seine Lippen. "Wie wäre es, wenn du hiermit anfängst und dich dann langsam nach unten vorarbeitest?"

Cara lachte leise und beugte sich über den geliebten Mann. Tief sah sie ihm in die Augen, all ihre Liebe lag in diesem Blick.

"Das kann ich tun, mein Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung. Das kann ich tun."

Ende


End file.
